I Love You, Rose
by gemini524
Summary: My first fanfic. Its a oneshot based on Jack's final moments with Rose and his determination to keep her alive. I hope you all enjoy it.


Pain….. deep, penetrating, agonizing, pain. I could feel the cold air and water biting at my skin, it was unbearable and I didn't know how much more my body could endure before my soul decided to abandon it. Shit, I'd give anything to be back in that car again with Rose right now. It was definitely a lot warmer not to mention more comfortable. I smile at the thought. I must admit I was a little surprised at the initiative she took at that moment; but that's what I love about her always full of surprises. Rose you never cease to amaze me, you are truly something far more precious than any diamond, its too bad Cal couldn't see that.

I felt something sharp travel through my body almost as if someone jabbed a knife in my back. My mind yelled at the pain as it slowly spread through. I looked at Rose. I could tell she was suffering as well. Her face wasn't as lively and vibrant as it once was. Her long, flowing, red hair had lost its radiance. She looked so tired and weak; yet still so beautiful. My Rose was wilting and it hurt to see her this way. But what could I do, I've done all I can at this point. I'd give anything to get her out of this freezing hell.

" Its getting quiet"

I could hear the despair in her voice. I had to convince her that everything would be alright even though a part of me had my own doubts.

" Its just gonna take a couple minutes to get…..the boats organized…. I don't know about you but…I intend to wwrite a strongly worded letter to the wwhite star line about all this."

I smiled, trying to sound hopeful despite the situation but Rose didn't respond. Maybe she could sense my doubt as well. There was a moment of silence between us as we continued to wait for the boats. Then, Rose said something I wasn't expecting to hear.

" I love you, Jack."

My heart suddenly began to race, she loves me, she really loves me, but NO! I can't let her talk like that, no! we've come too far to quit now!

" Don't you do that… don't you say your good byes… not yet do you understand me?!"

" Im so cold"

" Listen Rose,… your gonna get outta here, your gonna go on…… and your gonna make lots of babies, and your gonna watch 'em grow, your gonna die an old….an old lady warm in her bed… not here, not this night, not like this, do you understand me?"

It seemed as though what I was saying wasn't getting through to her. It was as though she were somewhere else balancing between life and death. I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt, anything that would bring her back to me this one last time.

" I can't feel my body"

Suddenly the words I needed to say became so clear and I was determined to say them.

" Winning that ticket Rose was the best thing that ever happened to me…… it brought me to you and I'm thankful for that Rose, I'm thankful"

A smile escaped her lips and her eyes were brimming with tears, I managed to break through to her. She heard me; she knows how I feel. I want to tell her more. I want to tell her how much she means to me but time was running out. I could feel my body growing tired. I realized now I wouldn't be able to build a life with Rose and the more that truth sunk in the more it hurt. Even though I knew I wasn't going to survive I had to be sure that Rose would live on for both of us. I could feel my own tears beginning to form. I swallowed them back and remained firm for Rose's sake. It was no longer Jack and Rose, it was about Rose now.

" You must……you must do me this honor." I grasped her hand in mine.

" You must promise me that you'll survive, that you won't give up," My voice was beginning to crack through my words as my own tears threatened to escape and Rose's tears weren't making this any easier, " no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless…promise me now Rose…and never let go of that promise."

" I promise"

"Never let go"

" I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go"

I kissed her cold hands, my lips were numb and I could hardly feel them against her skin. It was only a matter of time now. The moments I spent with Rose slowly began to pass through my mind, taking in every detail. Being apart from her will hurt for a while; but she'll share her love again with a lucky guy who is truly worthy of her. She'll be all right now; I know she will.

My eyes were beginning to close and my body was starting to feel warm and soothing. This was it.

I love you, Rose………more than words………more than life itself.

I love you

I…love………you

I ……love

I……

…


End file.
